


A Baggins Promise

by chase_acow



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Too Much Talking, this probably won't end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: Bilbo was still in that wretched forest. His heart beat fast, loud in his ears, drowning out the din of dwarves eating well. Each heartbeat a pulse strong enough to set his knees knocking, his fingers flexing. Heat blossomed up his chest, flush and suffocating. He would have panted with it, would have, had his mouth not otherwise been occupied.“Burglar, my burglar,” Thorin said once he pulled his mouth from Bilbo’s. He kept their foreheads together as his breath and whiskers both tickled Bilbo’s cheek. The words were quiet, a promise barely heard where they’d collided in a blind corner of the master’s house.





	A Baggins Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy and have a great 2018!

Bilbo was still in that wretched forest. His heart beat fast, loud in his ears, drowning out the din of dwarves eating well. Each heartbeat a pulse strong enough to set his knees knocking, his fingers flexing. Heat blossomed up his chest, flush and suffocating. He would have panted with it, would have, had his mouth not otherwise been occupied.

“Burglar, my burglar,” Thorin said once he pulled his mouth from Bilbo’s. Their foreheads pressed tight together as if the dwarf could not bear the separation. The words were quiet, a promise barely heard where they’d collided in a blind corner of the master’s house.

“Am I?” Bilbo asked, still hungry for acknowledgement, the friendship that had started with a hug, continued with trust, and led him here. 

His fingers curled in their borrowed finery. The coat was too big and hastily cut down, but the cloth was fine, the fur soft, and it did Bilbo good to see Thorin looking kingly again. He would follow the dwarf no matter what he wore, but it meant much to Thorin. Bilbo had the sneaking suspicion his own coat started its life as a child’s garment, thrown away after a spill discolored the collar, but it was warm and he was thankful.

“You are mine,” Thorin said, kissing Bilbo’s jaw and down his neck. His big hands settled firmly, one spanned Bilbo’s shoulder blades while the other stroked down, and down further, rubbing Bilbo’s tailbone and bringing them fully together. “And will you have me? All of me?”

Hardness rubbed against his stomach, a separate promise if he was brave enough to claim it. The heat from mere moments before pooled low, and he realized that if this truly was to be his last night, if Smaug’s fire did end him, then he should take everything offered. He took a breath, gasping at the end when Thorin’s hand dipped lower, taking a handful of Bilbo’s rear in a tight grip.

“I will have you,” Bilbo answered, winding his arms up and around Thorin’s neck. His hair was still damp, wet from the snow, from the revelry around the hearth fire, and heavy enough to settle the shakes in Bilbo’s arms. “Though if you can find any privacy among this ridiculous mob, I will be properly amazed.”

“Allow me to properly amaze you,” Thorin said, one of his rare grins twisting his mouth. Quicker than a blink, he had the hobbit up and Bilbo could only wrap his legs around the thick waist and hold on.

Hiding his face in Thorin’s hair, Bilbo waited for the knowing catcalls and whistles, but none came. He glanced up and realized Thorin had whisked them up a servant’s stairway, avoiding the main hall. The music and laughter dulled to low mumble and Thorin pushed open a door, setting Bilbo down to survey their new kingdom.

“How did you manage this?” Bilbo asked. It was small but lavishly decorated while still appearing soft and comfortable. 

Thorin stalked Bilbo across the small room, moving them both until Bilbo hit the wardrobe and swallowed as Thorin continued flush against him. “I told that cretin Alfrid that I required his room,” Thorin said, his nose in Bilbo’s hair breathing the perfumed soap the lake men managed to produce when Bilbo asked for it.

His arms went around Thorin’s midsection, barely, but he managed it, and he squeezed as tightly as possible, enjoying both the hard muscles and slight softness developing as Thorin’s belly. “And he simply said yes?” Bilbo teased, knowing full well just from the brief time he’d endured Alfrid’s company that that couldn’t be it.

“And then I asked Bofur nicely to keep him occupied. Last I saw they were teaching him dwarvish drinking games,” Thorin said, kissing Bilbo again and smiling so fiercely that Bilbo couldn’t help the trembles of happiness that racked his body. “My burglar, are you cold? I have a remedy.” 

Again, Thorin swept him up and this time deposited him atop the bed of fur and blankets. He followed Bilbo down, working the buttons to shrug off his jacket and shirt. Bare skin met Bilbo’s hands as he urged the dwarf down into another kiss. “I’m not cold, just happy. There is nowhere else I’d rather be than right here, right now. With you,” he said, wiggling until he’d adjusted their legs to a more comfortable position.

“My Bilbo,” Thorin said, rolling slightly to work open Bilbo’s clothing. “Must you always make me feel so small next to you?”

“I-I don’t mean to,” Bilbo stuttered, worried he’d managed to mess up before they’d begun. 

“No, sweetling. It’s not you, not really,” Thorin said, pausing to lie with his forehead pushed to Bilbo’s temple. His whiskers tickled his sensitive ear, but Bilbo struggled to stay still while Thorin found his words. “I have been angry a long time, most my life. I have lovingly stoked the fuel of that fire despite those that made living better beyond my deserving.”

Bilbo shrugged out of his own clothing, brave enough to unbutton his trousers, but no further. He stoked down Thorin’s back and said, “You did what you had to, no one can blame you for that.”

“Sometimes I wonder, but you are so sure of yourself and I envy you,” Thorin eyes darkened as he palmed down Bilbo’s chest, over his belly and down to his hips. He smiled again, but not happily, more a wry twist to the lips. “I must feed that fire once again, and I wonder if you will still choose right here, right now, with me.”

“Of course I will,” Bilbo cupped Thorin’s chin and lifted him to meet Bilbo’s eyes. “When you feel small, know that I will be there to protect you. That’s a Baggins promise, so you know you can count on it.”

Thorin smiled, a real one, and they spoke no more until roused before dawn, ready to follow their quest to whatever end may be.


End file.
